Please Don't Throw It Away
by animecupcakes
Summary: When childhood friends, Jun and Hikari got separated, a promise was made. Jun promised Hikari that he would never forget her. But when Jun becomes the lead singer of a famous rock band, will the promise be kept or broken? Futuba/Twinleafshipping. AU
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! First of all, I'd like to say thank you to the people who are reading this. It means a lot to me that you guys viewed my fic. :'D It's my first fic and I'm really nervous to put it up here and I guess I had a little courage with me. xD This is Futubashipping since I love that shipping and there's not that much fics about it, so I decided to write one. I used their japanese names instead of the english one, by the way. They are Dawn and Damion from pokemon DP, the game. I accept constructive criticism since I kinda know that I'll be getting quite a number of them. Anyway, I hope you like it. :D

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own pokemon or the song that I used! **

_"Oi! Jun! Hurry up, will ya?"_

_"Hey! Be careful! Don't go too fast!"_

_"You're so slow! Haha! C'mon Ju-"_

_"HIKARI!"_

_A six-year old boy dashed to where the little girl, with same age as him, was. He kneeled in front of her looked at her worriedly._

_"Hikari, are you alright?"_

_Hikari nodded and suddenly burst into tears. Her pink dress was torn at the bottom and her right knee was bleeding from a scratch._

_"Jun… It h-hurts." Hikari said between sobs._

_"Hikari, please don't cry. I told you to be careful and look what happened." Jun said, not in a mad or disappointed voice, but a calm and caring one. He started taking of the green scarf that was around his neck._

_"I f-fell. I'm s-sorry for n-not liste-stening to y-you, Jun." she replied, looking down._

_Jun smiled at her and wrapped his green scarf around Hikari's wounded Knee._

_"Don't be sorry," he said, as he lifted Hikari's head using her chin._

_"It's not your fault that you're just too energetic, Kari-Kari."_

_Hikari smiled because of the name that Jun just mentioned. That was how she pronounced her name when she first met Jun. Since they were very little then, and she couldn't pronounce her name yet. Hikari also saw that Jun's scarf was wrapped around her knee._

_"Thanks, Jun!" she said, smiling brightly at him._

_"Can you walk?"_

_"I don't think so. My knee still hurts."_

_Jun turned around, so his back was facing Hikari. She giggled, knowing what Jun was up to._

_"Hop in."_

_"YAAAAY!"_

_Hikari wrapped her arms around Jun's neck and rested her head on Jun's shoulder. Jun, on the other hand, fixed his arms around Hikari's legs._

_"You seem comfortable." Jun commented, smiling._

_Hikari smiled back, but the smile suddenly faded. Her grip tightened on Jun's neck._

_"Jun?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Can you please sing that song for me for one last time?"_

_Jun's smile faded as well. He didn't like hearing the world "last". And he didn't want to…_

_…leave the girl he loves the most._

_"Okay then, Hikari." He said, keeping his voice cheerful, like usual._

_Hikari closed her eyes and still kept her head on Jun's shoulder._

_"When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face, I can't replace.  
And now that I'm strong, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one.  
I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven."_

_While Jun was singing, a tear ran down Hikari's cheek._

_"Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one  
I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven."_

_Hikari was holding back her tears. She didn't want to cry because of this song. It was supposed to be a song that will make her smile and happy every time she hears it. Especially when Jun sings it, she loves his voice._

_(Authors Note: Um, Hikari's light so, even though Jun's giving her a piggyback, he can still sing well. :D Anyway, sorry for the interruption, back to the story!)_

_"Hikari, are you alright?" Jun asked, concerned._

_"I'm fine." She answered, bluntly._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Hikari."_

_"You already know what wrong, Jun!" Hikari, said, about to cry._

_"…"_

_"Why, Jun? Why do you have to leave? Aren't you happy here?"_

_"Hikari, I-"_

_"Don't you love me? I thought we were best friends. Don't best friends love each other?"_

_"Hikari, of course I love you," he replied in a serious tone._

_"I love you so much that it hurts."_

_What Jun just said made Hikari smile. She was touched by it, and it felt like she wanted to cry again._

_"I feel the same way, Jun." she said, looking at him from the side._

_"Don't worry, though. I'll never, ever forget you. I promise." he said as he looked back at her._

_"Me too. But, that's a promise, Jun, remember that!"_

_"Yes, ma'am!" Jun jokingly said and saluted, which caused him to let go of one of Hikari's legs._

_"Woah!"_

_"Oh, sorry."_

_"It's fine. And I think I can walk now, Jun." she said still laughing at the fact that she almost fell because of Jun's silliness._

_"Nah, I'll carry you." He replied, while smiling._

_Hikari smiled back at Jun and kissed him on the cheek. Jun looked at her with a questioning smile._

_"What was that for?"_

_"Oh… Nothing."_

_They both chuckled again and Jun continued walking._

_"THERE HE IS!"_

_Jun and Hikari looked back and saw two cars. From each car, two guys went out and they were wearing all black._

_"Jun." Hikari said nervously._

_"Don't worry, Hikari. I'll protect you!"_

_Jun started running away from the four guys while tears started falling from Hikari's cheeks._

_"Stop it right there you two!" one of the guys said._

_The four men caught up with both Jun and Hikari. Two of them grabbed Hikari away from Jun and the remaining two got Jun. They separated them with each other while they carried both of them towards the car._

_"JUN!"_

_"HIKARI!"_

**

* * *

**

**Yep! That's the end of the prologue. I'd love to hear what you think so far, so if it's not too much to ask, please leave a review. :D Things will be answered throughout the story so don't worry. :3 The song I used that Jun sang is "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and it's actually not the whole song. Hehe. Again, thanks for reading! I'll post chapter one up as soon as possible! Take care everyone :)**


	2. I Missed You

Hello there again! Um, I guess I'll try another chapter for at least a few reviews:D I didn't get any from the Prologue and I guess it's understandable. Haha. xD Well, anyway, here's chapter one, finally. It's Dawn's POV, so she's the one who's narrating it. Well, I hope you guys like this one:3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own pokemon.**

* * *

"Alright, mom, I'm coming!" I said, getting out of my bed.

As I wake up, the first thing that my sleepy eyes saw was me and Jun's picture when we were young. I scratched my eyes to see it clearly.

"_There we go."_

It's been 8 years since I saw my best friend in person. I know, you're probably wondering why _in person_? Well, it's because he became the lead singer of the famous rock band, "Sapphire". Oh, and he's the rhythm guitarist as well.

"Mom! Have you seen my black socks?"

"It's on your second drawer!"

"Thanks!"

I hope he still remembers me, since he's famous and all. He promised me that he'll never, ever, forget me. I mean, Jun never breaks a promise…

…and I hope that hasn't changed.

"Mom! How about my yellow clips?"

"It's beside your music box!"

"Thanks, again!"

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hikari and I am 14 years old. I live at Futuba Town in the Shinou Region. I am just a regular girl who has a famous singer as a best friend. Maybe forgotten—nah, Jun will never forget me…

I hope.

He's just probably too busy to meet up with me, or call me. Since he is busy touring and all.

"Hikari! Breakfast is ready." My mom said, as I walk down the stairs.

"Looks yummy!" I answered, seeing pancakes and hot dogs on the table.

I put 2 pancakes on my plate, poured maple syrup on it, and put a slice of butter on top. To go with it, I put 2 hotdogs on the side of my plate. It's actually my favourite breakfast. Typically, we always have miso soup and sushi. But, I guess mom decided to make it different again.

"Listen up, Shinou! Something very special is going to happen here!" a news reporter lady with orange hair said.

I turned my attention to the TV after I poked my hot dog on my fork.

"Before I tell you what's going to happen, watch this."

All of a sudden, one of Sapphire's music video started playing. Wait a minute, I wonder why though.

_No._

"Yeah, that's right! The famous rock band, Sapphire is coming here! To Shinou, where the lead singer's hometown is!"

_Way._

"Sapphire …?" I said, dropping my fork.

"Isn't that Jun's band?" my mom asked.

"Yeah."

I was shocked. After 8 years of waiting, I finally get to see my kind, caring, and sweet best friend.

"Oh my gosh, mom. I have to see Jun!"

"Well, it says here the band's going to arrive later and they're going to be coming from Futuba Airport." My mom said, reading the latest newspaper that came just a few minutes ago.

Futuba Airport. What a coincidence. No, screw that—it's destiny!

"Mom, I'm going there later, alright?" I said, finishing up my breakfast as fast as I can.

"Hikari, don't go home too late and-"

"That was yummy, mom!"

"You know, you didn't need to rush eating. And, I'll wash the dishes."

"Thanks, mom, I'll be going now!"

I got my yellow bag and exited out the door. My mom poked her head out the door and called my name.

"Not too late, dear!"

"Yes mom, don't worry!"

I put my right hand up as a signal that I heard what she said. My mom is just too careful with me sometimes. I guess maybe because I'm her only daughter.

"_Aw, I don't feel like walking today."_ I thought to myself. I was too excited that I forgot to ride my bike.

While I slowly walked too school, my thoughts were focusing on how me and Jun would meet again.

"_Will he… remember me?"_

I placed my hands inside my jacket pocket. It's getting cold, since it's the season of fall already.

"_I hope time will pass quickly today." _I thought to myself, while going inside the school's building.

(Authors Note: Let's skip to after school for now, alright? Sorry for the interruption. xD)

_After school…_

"Agh! What a day! There's so much homework!" I frustratingly said.

That's one thing I've always hated. It's 2 syllables. Homework.

"Ah, forget that, I'm going to see Jun anyway."

I was on my way to the bus stop. Since I forgot my bike, I have to take the bus all the way to the airport, well, it is an advantage since it's not tiring at all. That was probably the only thing making my day right now. You know, me meeting, Jun again. To tell you the truth, I hate school. I always have a ton of homework, I'm failing math, and my teacher hates me. I know some people only say that because they're failing them or something. But, seriously, mine's for real.

"_Yay! That's the bus!"_ I happily thought.

The bus arrived, the door right in front of me, wow. I went in, dropped in my ticket and sat at one of those one-person seats by the window.

"Hey I heard Sapphire is coming here!" the girl with blonde hair said.

"Really? Why do you care? Since when did you start listening to them?" the girl beside her, who was brunette, replied.

"Well, the lead singer is so cute!"

"Is that why you're excited?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Upon hearing that conversation, I laughed a little. That girl thinks Jun's cute, and they have no idea that his band is going to be arriving later. Haha. I have to tell Jun this when I meet him.

"Futuba Airport, next stop."

"_Hey! That's my stop." _I thought to myself, while I smiled.

When the bus stopped, a couple of teenagers, around my age, went down with me.

"_I wonder what they're up to?" _I thought to myself.

I sat at one of those waiting benches. I'm surprised to see quite a number of teenagers here. Some of them even have markers, pens, and papers with them. And those big hard papers, that are rolled. Could it be that their boyfriends are coming from somewhere or something?

"_The plane's coming!"_ I thought, while standing up.

As I went where most of the teenagers were, I saw one starting to unroll that big hard paper, rolled thing. It looks like everyone had it.

"_It's probably one of those welcoming signs, or something." _I thought.

As she opened it, wide enough for me to see, I saw that it wasn't a welcoming sign.

"_A poster of…Sapphire? Why would-"_

Then, it hit me. The markers, pens, and papers. Not to mention the "posters". These girls are here for Sapphire too.

Crap.

Of course. Sapphire is a _famous_ rock band. That means, they have a lot of fans.

"The plane just landed!" a girl shouted, excitingly.

A lot of girls started to run on my direction. I got pushed away from my spot. These girls are just so wild.

"Aw, no, what am I supposed to do now?" I said to myself, hopelessly.

I can't believe it. I'm all the way back here. There's so much people blocking me.

"How am I supposed to meet Jun, now?" I said to myself.

I noticed that passengers form the plane started to come out. Gosh. They're almost here and I'm still stuck behind these mob of girls. And—

"OH MY GOSH! I SEE SAPPHIRE!"

Holy fudge. Did I just hear that?

"JUN! YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

Double the holy fudge. I can't believe I can just turn my head and see them in real life. Most importantly, I can see Jun now.

"Here I go. On a count of 1, 2, 3…"

I turned my head.

"_It's not you're fault you're just too energetic, Kari-Kari."_

"Jun…" I said, softly while remembering his sweet and innocent face that was always planted with a smile.

I see him, at this very moment. I felt like crying. I missed him so much and I've wanted to see him for so long.

"_He grew."_ I thought to myself.

I couldn't help but stare at him. He looked so busy signing autographs and taking pictures along with his band. I couldn't move my body for some reason. So, I stood still, no words coming from my mouth.

"Sorry, folks! But Sapphire has to go rest so, please move away now. You'll see them again at their concerts." one of their body guards announced.

"_Oh, crap. No!"_ I thought to myself while the other people started wining.

"No! Jun! Jun! It's me! Hikari!" I finally managed to say, out loud.

By the time I said that, the band already went inside the car and drove off.

"I... missed you…"

* * *

End of chapter. :D Yay! This chapter was kind of Hikari's character introduction thingy. I think. o.o Well, I will post the next chapter up as soon as possible again. :3 Thanks for reading and please review, that'd be awesome. Oh, and you'll know why the band is called, "Sapphire" at a the next few chapters. One reason is that I didn't know what to name them but I guess that made sense. xD Well, till the next chapter! Take care everyone:)

_**Next on PDTIA:** Will Jun remember Hikari once they meet? Or will they never meet at all? _


	3. The Last Caller

HI EVERYONE! First of all, I'm very sorry for my lateness… sniff I feel so guilty. ToT I guess I was just doing so much stuff that I forgot this. :( Anyway, here's the 3rd chapter! AAANNNNDDDD! I got a review and 3 favourites!! It's fireworks time! Here's my first review answer: (Aw. This is so awesome. :'D)

**Organic Muffins** – Haha, yeah. :3 Thanks for reviewing and yes. You can imagine this with someone you love. ;D I guess I felt like doing pokemon. xD Haha! I'm sorry for the lateness. :P I hope you enjoy this one! And again, THANKYOU! :D

**Special thanks to:**

**Organic Muffins – **for reviewing! :'D

**HonouxRyuu **– for adding my story to her faves! :'D

**khrystiekitten711 **– for adding my story to her faves! :'D

**tengulover** – for adding my story to her faves! :'D

THANKYOU SO MUCH!

Anyway, on with the story! :D Again, this is Hikari's POV. :)

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

"_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll…"_

"_Be there for you, through it all."_

I was quietly singing that while walking back to the bus stop. If this was a teen lovey-dovey book that has happy endings, the last part of the song would be sung by Jun. You know, he'll just randomly pop up and starts singing, then I say, "You did remember." And then hug. Oh, how I wish it was a teen lovey-dovey book that had happy endings.

If it was, life would be a lot easier.

And that's a good thing.

When the bus came, I took one last glance at the airport. The place where Jun and I were supposed to "reunite". I got my hopes too high. But, I know that I'll someday reunite with Jun! I know it!

I dropped the ticket in, and sat at the same seat I sat earlier.

"Oh, my gosh! I got Jun's autograph!"

"Well, I got a wink!"

"WHAT?! No fair!"

A few girls were talking again. I guess. They're "in love" with Jun. It's the looks and the talent, I guess. I wonder why I don't see Jun that way. If only they knew I was "the lead singer's" bestfriend. The girl who he grew up with. They'd be jealous of me. I wonder what it feels like.

"Futuba Town, next stop."

I rang the bell and got off the bus. I was trying to smile, so when my mom sees me I'm not all depressed and sad. I want her to think that I'm optimistic! Well, I am. Sort of.

"Hikari!! How'd it go! Where's Jun!" my mom said walking towards me.

"Mom, I didn't meet him. But it's fine, though. I'm sure I'll meet him." I replied, smiling my butt off.

"Oh… How disappointing."

"Naaahhh! It's all good."

"But-"

"Mom, I'm really sleepy so if you don't mind, I'll just go to be, okay?"

"Okay, Hikari."

* * *

I changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth and went straight to my bedroom. I lied down on my bed and held the picture of me and Jun in my hands. I felt something wet dropping on the side of my eye.

I think that was a teardrop.

I turned on my radio using the remote. Surprisingly, one of Sapphire's songs was playing. It was called, "By My Side." I like that song. I know this is weird but I'd always think most of the songs that are in Sapphire's album are dedicated to me. I'm not sure though, because it says that all of them helped with the lyrics.

"Yup, that's Sapphire's song, By My Side and we got them here, live!" the radio man said after the song.

"What's up guys, it's Sapphire!"

Oh, my gosh! Jun said that! I can tell by his voice. Hey, I thought they were resting. I guess they only have a few minutes to rest. That must be hard.

"Anyway, guys this radio station will have a contest. And the prizes include front row tickets to our concert and meet and greets! We won't tell you when exactly so that means you have to listen to this radio station 24/7!"

Wow. Jun can be so enthusiastic at times.

"Right now we're gonna answer some questions!"

"So call us!"

Hey! The other band members spoke! Cool! And hey! They're answering questions. Should I ask them! How, about, "Jun, do you remember a girl best friend in you past?" Or is that too awkward for me? Should I even ask! Gah! I'm so confused!

"Oh! We have a first caller! Hello, what's your name?"

"Hi you guys! I just wanted to say you guys are awesome! And my name is Shiho"

"THANKS!" they all said together. It's amazing how they did that.

"Anyway, my question's for Jun."

"Alright."

"Jun, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Um, no. I am currently single."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

They started laughing. I guess maybe it's because Jun said he's single and well, the girl's happy about that.

"Okay, next caller! Hi there, what's you're name?"

"Hi! My name is Aya!"

"HI AYA!" they said it all together again. Amazing.

"My question's for all of you guys. Who mostly writes the song lyrics?"

"Well, it's mostly Jun who makes the lyrics and the three of us makes the melody."

I think the guitarist Keitaro said that. Oh, I forgot to introduce the other bandmates. The lead guitarist's name is Keitaro. But he's known as "Taro" for short. Jun does the rhythm guitar part but he's mostly known as the "lead singer". And the one in the bass is Koizumi. Finally, the drummer is Kouki.

"Okay, we have one more question to answer! So last caller, please call now!"

I dialed the radio's number without thinking. I thought I wouldn't have a chance. Because I didn't have any good luck today. So why not call, right?

"Hello, lucky last caller! What's your name?"

My name. Oh, my gosh! I'm the last caller! What the heck am I going to do?

"Um…"

* * *

End of chapter. Sorry that was super short and it sucked! ToT I'm really sleepy right now and I have school tomorrow so I have to go to bed! But don't worry! The next chapter will be up soon! I have so much ideas that I wanna do it right now! And well, Kouki. Hmmh.. ;D At first I made Jun the bassist, I changed him to rhythm so I hope that's okay. :) Anyway, I hope I get some reviews and don't worry, this story will progress more. Right now, I'm just making it warm up! :) Take care you guys and thanks for reading!


	4. 8 Years Ago

HELLO EVERYONE!! :D Sorry again for the lateness of this chapter. Seems like every chapter I make is late. :P Hehe. Anyway, I hope you guys like this one AND I hope it makes sense. xD At least this chapter "left" Hikari's POV for a while and gave Jun some aaacccttiooon! :D Yay! AND! OMG! OMG! I HAAAVVE A NEEWWW REVIEWWWW! :D -rejoices- :'D THANKYOU SO MUCH! I FEEEL SO AWESOME RIGHT NOOOW! Here are the review answers:

**Organic Muffins – **Here's the update! xD Sorry it took so long! Thanks for reviewing! :3

**Cheetah Goddess** - Aw, thanks! :D Sorry for the cliffhanger by the way. xD I kind of did that on purpose. Haha. Oh, there are? o.o Then I have to find them!! :D Haha, Jun's awesome! :D THANKS again. :D

THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! -cries with tears of joy-

Anyway, on with the story! :D (By the way, this part is still Hikari's POV. :D)

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

"Um, is your name?"

"What the heck, Koizumi?"

"Whaaaat, Taro? Geez."

"Aw, forget it. Anyway, miss what's your real name?"

Uh-oh. What am I going to do..? Why am I so nervous anyway? I'll just do this, the I'm-pretending-not-to-be-obsessed-with-you-guys-so-I-can-talk-to-you-normally way. Also known as, IPNTBNOWYGSICTTYN.

"Hikari."

I answered, IPNTBOWYGSICTTYN style.

"Okay, Hikari! What's your question?"

Koizumi said that in a happy voice. I was expecting some kind of surprised voice from any of them. Because well…

Nah, Forget it.

Oh, crap! Wait! My question! What's my question! I'll just keep it simple…

"Who started the band?"

LAME!

"Well, you see-"

"The band started because of all of us. So it's really not a "who" question. We all had something to do with the start."

Taro's answers got cut off by Kouki. I can tell it was him because, number one, his voice always seems so bored and number two, he likes to cut off people. Weeeiiirrd.

"Oh, I see. Well, thanks guys!"

"No problem!"

I hung up the phone. Jun didn't even talk! I was looking forward to talking to him, even though it was just in the radio. But he didn't even say something…

I know he remembers me somehow! He just didn't say something because there ARE a lot of Hikari's in the world! I'll just keep on waiting…

"Okay, this is me again, Taro! And well, it's time to say goodbye!"

The was a silence for 10 seconds. I thinks it's one of those "awkward silences" when somebody forgets a line. I'm guessing it's Koizumi.

"A-Anyway, this has been Sapphire and thank you guys for listening!"

Nice save, radio man.

After that, I turned of the radio and crawled to my bed. I stared at the picture of me and Jun for a while. I can't believe he was able to smile for me everyday. Even though he was going through so much…

_8 years ago…_

"_LET GO OF ME YOU UGLY MEN!" Hikari yelled, trying to escape form the two men who was holding her._

_They put Hikari inside the car and drove off. _

"_JUUUUUUUUUUUN!" she kept crying, looking at the back of the window. Sadly, she couldn't see the car where Jun was though. It drove of at a different direction._

_After a while the car Hikari was in reached her house. The two men dropped her off by her door and went away. She sat there, emotionless; her tears still trickling down her cheeks._

"_Oh! Hikari! What happened!" her mom said, surprised, dropping the groceries. She quickly ran to Hikari and carried her. Hikari placed her head on her mom's shoulder._

"_Jun's gone." She said, in a soft voice._

_Her mom held Hikari tightly and entered the house completely forgetting the groceries._

"_Mom, can you tell me now why Jun had to leave?" Hikari, asked in a serious tone._

"_Well, Hikari dear, it's because Jun's…" her mom answered, hesitating to say the next part. _

"_Jun's?"_

"_Well, his parents died…" _

"…"

"_So, he had to live with his Aunt and Uncle who lived far away…"_

"…"

"_He told me not to tell you this because he didn't want you to worry."_

"…"

_Hikari was speechless. Jun's parents were dead. To her, that explained everything, the time when her mom wore all black and left her at the daycare for a while. Normally, Jun would be there with her but he wasn't. And that also explains why Jun always wore a black pin on him. He'd always say that was his style, but now, Hikari knows the real reason why…_

_Jun's parents were dead._

_End (Back to Hikari's POV)_

"_It doesn't explain why they separated us like "that" though. And why didn't he tell me..." _I thought to myself.

I turned off my lamp and lied down. I pulled my blanket up while my eyes are beginning to close. The picture I was focused on started getting blurrier and blurrier.

End of Hikari's POV (For now.)

* * *

"Thanks so much for going on my radio show!" the radio man happily said to the band.

"No problem! We had lots of fun!" Taro answered, smiling back at the dude.

The band exited the studio, while the radio man still waved enthusiastically at them. They went in a silver car and the car drove off. Jun was at the back with Koizumi and Taro while Kouki sat at the front beside the driver, cross-armed.

"Hey, Jun, why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" Koizumi asked his spaced out friend.

"…"

"JUN!"

"H-Huh? What happened!" Jun said, startled.

"Is something wrong? You're so quiet."

"You even forgot to say your closing line at the radio show. You caused an awkward silence!" Taro added, jokingly sounding disappointed.

"I-It's nothing. I'm just feeling weird. That's all."

"Okay. I guess you're just tired… We are too, so it's okay, man!" Koizumi said, slapping Jun at the back.

"O-Ow."

"Oh, sorry."

The car finally reached the hotel and the 4 boys got out of the car.

Koizumi and Taro walked in the hotel leaving Jun and Kouki by themselves.

"Does the name, Hikari ring a bell?" Kouki asked, out of the blue.

"H-Huh? No, it doesn't." Jun said, completely surprised.

Kouki looked at Jun for a while and then walked passed him.

Jun, still completely surprised is now aware of his slow-paced walking and caught up with his band mates, who were already in the hotel.

* * *

End of chapter! I hope it's not too short. But don't worry, though! Next chapter will be in soon! I've already started on it! :D I hope this chapter isn't too confusing… xP I still have to work on my writing. xD Plus, I typed this chapter late at night again. I hope there isn't that much mistales... :P Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope to get reviews! Take care everyone! :D Oh, and sorry for the chapter title, that was the only title in my head that fits.. x3


	5. The Sad Past

HELLOOOOO EVERYONEEE! I told you this chapter would be up early so, I hope it's early enough! Well, it would've been earlier but I had to go to the doctor because there's something wrong with my right hand. (Yeah, my writing hand. :P) So they had to inject it and I needed to rest it for a while. I'm sorry! But this chapter's kind of long so, I hope it makes up for it! :) I hope you like this one and I hope it makes sense! xP Anyway! I have reviews to reply to again! YAAAAY! Here they are:

**Organic Muffins – **Here's your update, ma'am! –salutes- Thanks for reviewing! :D

**Cheetah Goddess – **Ooohhh, I see. xD Well, I agree. :P People should make more of them. Aaaww… I know. I had to do it. I'm sorry, JUN! ToT And I'm sorry for making you sad! Anyway, thanks for reviewing! :)

**LILMISSS – **Aaaww, thanks! :D Yeah, here's the update! Thanks for the review! :3

THAAAAAAAANKYOU again for the reviews! It helps A LOT. :D

Anyway, here's the chapter! (It's Hikari's POV again!)

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON or the song that Jun sang! Well, the chorus of it… **

* * *

"Hikari! Wake up, honey!"

"Jun?"

"No Hikari, it's mom."

Okay, that was embarrassing. I think I'm losing it! Jun would never call me _honey_. I opened my eyes half way and saw my mom smiling at me like we just won the lottery.

"Look what I got, Hikari!"

I sat up from my bed and looked down at my mom's hands. It's some kind of ticket. Man, don't tell me she's going to take me to some boring musical again. The worst part is, Jun isn't even here to sneak out with me.

"What's that?" I asked clearing my eyes to get a better view.

"Look closer, dear."

I focused on it a bit more. The thing that caught my eyes first was the big bold letters that said front row. Then I looked down and saw, Masago Amphitheatre featuring Sapphire.

"S-SAPPHIRE?!"

I quickly grabbed the ticket from my mom and held it close to my face. It really does say "Sapphire" and "Front Row" on it. I'm not dreaming!

Wait a minute, front row? How the..?

"Mom, how'd you get these?" I asked expecting an unbelievable answer from her.

"I'm sorry, Hikari, that's a secret." she answered, smiling at me.

"But, mom-"

"No buts! Anyway, you can go back to sleep now. I was supposed to show you these tomorrow morning but I guess I couldn't wait."

As expected from my mom. She always liked seeing me happy and she's not the type to wait. I took a last glance at the ticket and put it in my drawer for safe keeping.

"Thanks so much, mom!" I said, hugging her tightly.

"You're welcome! I'm pretty sure Jun's going to see you! You're going to be right in front of his face!" she answered, hugging me back.

"That's right mom!" I chuckled, releasing the hug.

"You should go to Masago Town tomorrow if you want to check out the place."

"Sure, mom! That'd be great" I answered, lying down my bed again.

She kissed me on the forehead and smiled at me. She then left my room and closed the door.

"_Another chance to meet, Jun."_ I quietly thought to myself as I drifted to sleep.

End of Hikari's POV. (For now, again.)

* * *

"Okay guys time for your long awaited sleep!" the manager of Sapphire, Mr. Takahashi said.

"Finally!" Koizumi and Taro said in unison, while they exchanged high-fives.

Mr. Takahashi led them to their hotel room and gave Jun the key.

"Goodnight guys, I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye, Mr. Takahashi!" Koizumi enthusiastically answered.

Meanwhile, Jun stood still, while he intently stared at the key. Kouki noticed this and smirked.

"Is the key that interesting to you, Jun?"

"Huh? N-No!" Jun said. Quickly putting the key down and acting "normal".

Kouki, still smirking, shrugged and kept looking at, Jun.

"W-What?"

"The door."

"Oh, sorry…" Jun replied while he opened the door.

"Finally, he opens it!" Taro said, hitting Jun in the head.

"Dude, ow."

"Hey you guys! Who's bunking with who?" Koizumi happily asked.

The hotel room had one big bedroom with two huge bunk beds, a living room with a fireplace, a kitchen, two bathrooms and a large balcony. In other words, the place was very big and it was very fancy.

"I don't really care." Kouki stated, heading towards his luggage which was neatly placed with the others.

"I'll bunk with Koizumi then!" Taro said, walking towards the bottom bunk.

"Yay! I get the top bunk!" Koizumi childishly said while he climbed up the ladder that led to the top bunk.

Kouki took his drum pad and his drumsticks and walked towards the second bottom bunk.

"You get top, Jun."

"Um, alright." Jun answered, smiling. He took his acoustic guitar and made his way to the balcony.

"I'll be seeing if I have any inspiration tonight, guys. I'm really not that sleepy yet." He said, opening the balcony door and exiting the room.

"Weird, he's usually the sleepy one…" Taro said, while he fluffed his pillow.

"Well, at least there might be a new song coming our way! _If_ he gets inspiration though." Koizumi added, headed towards the washroom.

Jun's POV

"_Phew. At least I stopped my stuttering."_ I quietly thought to myself.

I sat down on one of the balcony's chairs and started to strum my guitar.

"I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me in heaven…"

I stopped playing and accidentally dropped my guitar pick on the ground. How come every time I'm alone with my guitar; I always end up singing _that_ song.

I'm supposed to forget about her.

But the very moment I heard her voice on the radio, I lost myself. I'm sure that was her, no doubt.

I _miss_ her.

But I never want to see her hurt.

_Flashback_

_Dear Hikari,_

_I'm so happy today! I finally learned your favourite song on my guitar! It's still sounds a little weird but if I keep on playing it, I'll sound like a pro! You know, I finally know what my dream is. I'm going to be a rock star along with the friends I met here. Their names are Keitaro (But we call him Taro, for short.), Kouki, and Koizumi. They all attend music school and we have our band positions now! I wish I attended music school with them. I promise, when I get famous, I'll buy you everything you want and I'll take you everywhere you want too! But anyway, I have to go now. I miss you! And I love you too!_

_From,  
__Jun_

_A ten-year old Jun, smiled at the entry he had just written. Ever since he and Hikari had separated, he had been writing to Hikari in a notebook. He couldn't send any letters to her or call her because both his aunt and uncle didn't want to do it for him. _

"_Hikari, I made another letter for you," Jun whispered to a picture of him and Hikari. _

"_I'll read it to you, okay? Here I go-"_

"_JUN!"_

"_O-Oh no! Auntie!" he panicked, picking up his note book and picture, then tried to reach its hiding place. _

_Jun's aunt never liked Hikari, one bit. Though she hadn't met her, she would always think that Hikari would get in the way of her future plans for Jun. _

"_I have no choice." _

_Jun usually hid them above his big cabinet, using a chair, so his aunt wouldn't see it whenever she visits his room, which is quite rare. But since he didn't much time, he just slipped it in, under his bed sheet._

"_I-I'm here." he said, trying to be as calm as possible._

_His aunt opened the door with a straight face and looked at Jun._

"_Good Evening, Aunt Kerii." he greeted._

"_Jun, your uncle and I are planning to enroll you in music school. Would you want that?" she replied, ignoring Jun's attempt on being polite._

"_R-Really? Yes, Auntie, that would be great!" Jun happily answered._

"_Don't call me, Auntie."_

"_I'm sorry. Aunt Kerii."_

"_Anyway, it's settl- What, the?" _

_Jun's aunt got cut off when she sat on something hard on Jun's bed._

"_Oh, no!" Jun thought, silently praying she wouldn't look under._

_She opened the bed sheet and saw a notebook and a picture of Jun and Hikari on a homemade cardboard picture frame. She glanced at the pages of the notebook and saw all of Jun's entries._

"_What did I tell you about her?" she yelled, going closer to him._

"_B-But, Aunt Kerii, I see nothing wrong doing t-that. Me and Hi-"_

"_Don't even say her name! This! This is garbage!" _

_She ripped the notebook pages in to bits and pieces and then did the same with the picture. The picture frame was ripped too, since it was thin cardboard._

"_N-No…" Jun mumbled, seeing his most precious things in the floor._

_Aunt Kerii was on her way out the door but Jun quickly put his arms around her left leg and started begging._

"_Please, don't hurt her! I'll do anything!" he pleaded, tears forming on his eyes._

"_Then forget about her. This is your last chance, remember that!" she replied, shaking him off her leg. She slammed his door closed while she exited._

_Jun, now crying, started collecting the ripped pieces of the picture. He slowly tried to put them back together, piece by piece, on the floor._

_End of Flashback (Back to Jun's POV)_

I got up and went inside, forgetting about the guitar pick I dropped. All of them were sleeping. I could now hear, Taro's famous snore.

"_I couldn't write a song because of all that thinking…"_

I closed the balcony door and put my guitar down. I went straight to the bathroom to brush my teeth and went to my luggage after. I opened it and pulled out the picture of me and Hikari which was scotch taped together.

"_This was the safest thing to keep." I thought looking at it._

Since the picture was paper like, I was able to hide it anywhere. I wish I hadn't put it in the picture frame in the first place. It wouldn't have been ripped.

I walked towards my bed and caught a glimpse of Kouki sleeping. He even looks bored when he sleeps. I don't know how that's possible, but it is, Kouki after all. I climbed up my bed and lied down putting the picture under my pillow. I closed my eyes, but I still couldn't stop thinking about her.

"_Hikari…"_

* * *

End chapter! FINALLY!! I'm sorry there was a flashback again. I hope its okay. :P This chapter was sad again. _I _even got sad. Poor Jun! ToT But don't worry, though! :D I hope this chapter doesn't have a lot of mistakes again. And forgive me for the names. I'm not really a good name giver person. xP I also hope you liked reading this one! And they will meet soon, so do not worry! Leave a review, please. Thanks for reading you guys! Take care! :D


	6. The Unexpected Encounter

WHAAAAT'S UP EVERYOOONNEEE?? :D Are you all good? :3 Anyway, I'm really happy right now, because I reached 12 reviews! YAAAAY!! And I feel sorry for giving you guys a late chapter. ToT Don't worry, I'll make it up to you guys! Oh, and right now, there's so much thunder/lightning (I don't really know the difference) and it's scaring the crap out of me. o.o Huuhhh So, this really helps me stay as calm as possible whenever I hear it. If that's possible. :P Anyway, here are my review replies!:

**Cheetah Goddess – **It's okay! Jun's strong and brave! :D I know! I didn't want to put her in the story but she has to be in it for a reason. I hate her too. xD Yeah… :3 Let's just see what happens when he sees her and she sees him. x3 Oh, and thaaanks! :D It's better now. I can write and type better. :D THAAAANKS for reviewing! :)

**Roselle – **I'm sorry. xP But, don't worry, happiness will come soon! :D THAAAANKS for the review! :)

**LILMISSS – **Ahaha, yeah. xD Thanks. :D I'm just so in love with cuteness! Especially when it comes to my favourite shipping. :3 WOOOT! Oh, Thanks again! :D I would do that, but I needed Japanese names, so I just named them whatever random Japanese name that popped out my head. xD Hehe. (Or maybe I did some research… x3) THAAAAAANKS again for the review! :3

**CakeStealer - **Oh, YAY! :D Don't worry, I will! :) And, thankyou! :3 And another THAAAANKS for reviewing! :D

**ShadowlovesRouge – **Thanks! :D Yeah, don't worry, they will! :) THAAANKS for reviewing and the favourite! :'D

**Xoxbeachbabii – **Well, here's the update! :D And yaaay, glad you liked his action. :3 THAAANKYOU for the review and the favourite! :')

THAAAAAAANK YOU for your reviews!! :D I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE SONG THAT JUN MENTIONED AND SANG! (The chorus only.)**

* * *

"So this is Hikari…"

"_Did I just hear that?"_ Jun thought, half awake. He opened his eyes a bit to see what was happening and saw Kouki looking at a picture, sitting right in front of him.

"WHAT TH-?"

"Shut up! You don't want to wake Koizumi and Taro, do you? Or else they'd wanna know too what's happening with you and your Hikari girl." Kouki whispered, after hitting Jun with one of his pillows.

"M-My, Hikari? She's n-not mine o-or anything…" Jun answered, turning pink. He had just recovered from the sudden pillow attack and sat down, facing Kouki.

"So, what's the deal with her? And why is this picture all taped-up?" he asked, putting the picture right in front of Jun's face.

"The question is, why are you here all of a sudden? It's like four in the morning." Jun answered, pointing his hand towards the big wall clock right beside the balcony's door.

"I was bored."

"That's it??"

"Yeah… So can you tell me now?"

From all of the people that Jun met, Kouki was the one he would always open up too. In other words, Kouki's his guy best friend. Yet he doesn't really seem to be the type that listens, he is. It would always look like he really doesn't care or he's not listening, but it's actually the other way round.

"_I guess I could trust him on this one, too." _Jun thought, looking at Kouki, who's eyes are now fixed at him.

"She's my irreplaceable best friend. And she was also the one who helped me discover who I was and what was I going to be…" Jun said, smiling at the picture that Kouki was holding.

"Actually, I started singing because of her…" he added.

"So, why the heck aren't you keeping in touch with her?" Kouki replied, hitting Jun in the shoulder.

"U-Um…"

"Does this have something to do with your evil-looking Aunt?"

Jun looked at Kouki with a surprised look.

"Uuuhh, no offense…" Kouki quickly added.

Jun was having second thoughts on telling Kouki about Aunt Kerii. He didn't really want to talk bad about her because it seems like she'll figure out and do something terrible. Also, another reason is that Aunt Kerii is his mother's sister, even thought they had completely different attitudes, so Jun would always respect her and do whatever she says.

But he just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Does it?"

Jun, not saying a word, nodded once and began fiddling with a loose string that was from his bed sheet.

"Hm, I knew it." Kouki answered, knowing where all of this was going. He was pretty much a "psychic" whenever it comes to Jun. He'd always find him very predictable at times.

"If I were you, I'd stop being a pushover, I mean, sure you _have_ to respect her. But you should learn to stand up at times… You're too weak." Kouki said, putting the picture down while he took out his cell phone.

"It's because, if you really care about your best friend, you will be able to protect her no matter what bad thing your Aunt does to her."

Jun stopped fiddling with the string and looked at Kouki. He was right. Jun needed to be stronger and have more courage. He needed to believe in himself. Since he's not that far away from Hikari anymore, it's time to do something.

"Thanks for the advice, Kouki." Jun replied, smiling at his friend, who recently jumped down from his bunk bed.

"Oh, and one more thing…" Kouki replied, smirking.

Kouki quickly took a picture of Jun using his cell phone. He looked at the picture and saw a smiling Jun with messy hair and blue pajamas.

"It's a good thing you smiled, this will be perfect for your fan girls." he said, said showing Jun the picture in the cell phone.

Jun sighed and saw the picture. In his opinion, he looked like a person who just woke up in awe. Wait a minute, he _is._

"Hey! Wait a minute!"

Before Jun could ask Kouki what he was going to do with the picture, he had already walked away from him.

"Oh, Kouki…" he sighed, smiling a bit.

Jun yawned and lied down on his bed. He was still sleepy since he slept late last night and Kouki woke him up very early. Just when he was about to close his eyes, Mr. Takahashi went in the room with a big smile on his face.

"Okay, guys! Wake up!! It is officially 5:30 am and it's also time to wake up!!" he said, walking towards their bunk beds.

"Good morning Taro and Koizumi!" he greeted, seeing the two boys slowly getting up their beds.

"Ugh, I'm still sleepy…" Koizumi answered, scratching his head.

"Good morning, Jun!" Mr. Takahashi greeted while he patted Jun's back.

"_I can't believe this. I only got three hours and 2 minutes of sleep." _Jun thought, trying as hard as he can to get up.

* * *

"Okay! Today, we're going to check out the place were performing at next." Mr. Takahashi happily said while he and the band exited the hotel and started walking towards the tour bus.

"Where is that?" Jun asked, while taking out his headphones and mp3 from the pocket of his guitar case.

"Masago Amphitheatre." the bubbly manager replied, while he entered the tour bus.

All of them went inside the tour bus. Its colors were mostly blue and black, and the inside looked like a little house and it had 6 bunks in total and one big music room at the very back.

Taro went straight to the music room and started strumming his guitar, Koizumi went to the driver and started asking millions of questions about the buttons while Mr. Takahashi explained to him that he's not supposed disturb the driver, Kouki sat down in one of the bottom bunks while Jun sat across him, listening to his mp3.

"Hey, Kouki."

"Hm?"

"Why don't we do another song cover? I found a good song when I was listening to the radio earlier."

"What's it called?"

"Gotta Find You…"

Kouki smirked, upon hearing the song title. He crossed his arms and shrugged.

"Sure."

* * *

Hikari's POV 

"Perfect." I said to my self while looked at myself in the mirror.

I had just finished getting ready for today. I'm going to Masago Town to see what Amphitheatre looks like. I was in a good mood today, everything was going great so far.

Surprisingly.

"Hikari! Are you ready yet?" my mom called out from downstairs.

"Yeah, almost Mom!"

Before going downstairs, I took out a familiar green scarf from my drawer.

"You've been a big help you know." I said to it, while I wrapped it around my neck and went downstairs.

"Hiya, mom! What's for breakfast?"

"Waffles!" my mom answered, showing me the freshly toasted waffles that were on a tray. I took one and sat down at the dinner table.

"It's really good!" I said, happily munching on it.

"Glad you like it, dear! Oh! And by the way, don't go home too late, okay?"

"Yes mom, I know that already." I answered, finishing up my waffle.

"Are you sure, you're dressed warm enough? Maybe put on another sweater… Or maybe wear gloves or something."

"Don't worry, mom! It's not even winter yet…" I said, smiling.

After putting my boots on, I opened the door and looked back at my mom.

"I'll be going now!"

"Okay, honey, take care!" she replied, waving.

I closed the door and went to the bus stop. I was too lazy to use my bike again. Good thing someone invented buses.

The bus came after a while of waiting. I went in, dropped my ticket and sat down by the window. There were no fan girls to eaves drop at, so I was kind of bored.

"_This going to be a long ride…" _I quietly thought to myself, as I looked outside through my window.

End of Hikari's POV

* * *

Jun's POV

"You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you…

Yeah, yeah…

I gotta find you…"

I opened my eyes, as I sang the last part of that song. Whenever I would sing a song, I would always close my eyes. It helps me connect with the song, and picture _her_ in my head. That usually helps me not to be nervous; since, there are always hundreds of eyes watching me. Plus, singing to her was an everyday routine.

"_JUUUN! Can you sing to me please??"_

I smiled, remembering Hikari's demandable face. I'd always loved seeing that face of hers.

"Nice song, dude! Good choice for our next song cover!" Taro, happily said while he went over me and slapped me on the back.

We were all in the music room and we had just finished practicing the song I found a few hours ago. It was kind of hard practicing on a moving bus, but we actually got used to it somehow. Plus, the song was pretty easy to get since all of us play by ear.

"Hey, can we play that on our concert as a surprise for the fans?" Koizumi suggested, while he tuned his bass guitar.

"That's a good idea! Koizumi!" Mr. Takahashi said, smiling, as always. I'd always wonder if there was a day when he isn't happy.

"We can play it perfectly now." Taro added.

"This song's also perfect for my idea!" Mr. Takahashi said, crossing his arms and looking like he had just come up with the greatest idea ever.

We all looked at him and waited for him to tell us about this "idea" of his. Even Kouki, seemed a little interested. Just a little though.

"Well, since you guys have a lot of girl fans, why not give one lucky girl a chance to be serenaded by all of you." he said, while smiling at us.

"Jun, you can pick the girl."

M-me? Oh, great there's going to be a lot of girls there and I wouldn't know who to pick! But if I don't agree to our manager, who is currently very happy right now, he might get disappointed and loose his happy-manager spirit.

"O-Okay, I guess I can d-do that…" I answered, smiling a bit.

"PERFECT!" Mr. Takahashi happily said while he clapped his hands.

End of Jun's POV

* * *

Back to Hikari's POV

"Masago Town, next stop."

I rang the bell and as soon as it stopped I went down the bus. It was pretty windy outside. It's a good thing I was wearing a scarf.

"_This green scarf always has a warm feeling in it… Just like Jun…"_ I thought, while I felt it with my hands.

I walked around Masago Town and saw a pretty beach. There were a bunch of couples who were doing the usual couple stuff. You know, the hugging, the kissing and all those stuff.

"_I wonder where the amphitheatre is…" _I thought to myself as I looked around.

I opened my bag to take out my map that my mom gave me. It amazes me so much how she has everything ready for me.

"Okay, let's see… So I turn right and then left, and then go straight here- Ah."

Man, there goes my clumsiness again. Who did I bump now? I hope the person doesn't have a drink like last time.

"I'm very sorry!" I apologetically said, while I put down my map to check if something spilled or broke.

"_Hey he looks familiar…"_ I thought, the moment I saw his face staring at me.

After a while, his name hit me like an accidentally shot arrow.

K-KOUKI?!

* * *

End of chapter! :) Well, I hope this chapter isn't too confusing and I hope there aren't that many mistakes! And the Masago Town in this story isn't like the Masago Town in the game. :P And yes, Jun and them reached Masago Town before Hikari. But all those will be explained at the next chapter. :D The song, "Gotta Find You" was from the movie Camp Rock, which was awesomee! :) So, I don't own the song. Sapphire's just making a song cover for it. ;D Oh, and again, I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! ToT After all of your niceness, I put an update so late. What kind of person am I? –goes into a closet and starts hitting her head with a hanger continuously- Anyway! Don't worry the next chapter will be earlier this time! I hope you guys review! Thankyou guys and TAKE CARE ALWAYS! Oh, and have an awesome summer! :)


	7. Jun's Thoughts

Ah, yes, I'm back with your next chapter! D Before I say my apologies, I would like to say THANKYOUUU so much for the reviews you've given me. I feel so blessed! Thank you! Now, I would like to say, I'M SORRY FOR THE LATENESSS again. It's just that last week was so… Well, it was so overwhelming and Friday was just… magical! I know I said I'd make t up you guys! But don't worry, that will happen! ToT I'm sorry! Anyway, here are my review replies!:

**TrixiePixiex3 **– AH, thaaanks. :'D –sniff- Yeah, haha. Woot! JoBros forever! :3 Here's the update, sorry for the lateness. :P THANKYOUUU so much for the review!  
**CakeStealer – **Thaaanks. ) Glad you enjoyed it and here's the chapter! I hope you enjoy it too. :3 THAANNKS so much for you reviews! :D  
**xoxbeachbabii** – Oh, I'm sorry. xD I just can't stop writing cliffhangers. Haha. And, I know, that's why I decided to put it in the story. :) I have big plans for it. xD And, aaawww… thanks! :') I think all of these reviews that I'm getting are amazing, I mean it's my first fic and I never thought I'll get this much reviews. THAAANKS so much for your review!  
**ShadowlovesRouge** – Hehe, I love that song too. ;D And, it's okay! :D I've been busy too, that's the cause of this very late chapter. xD I know! They're my favourite couple too. X3 THAAANNKS so much and THHHAAANNKYOU for your review! :D  
**waterfall42 – **AW, thaaaanks! :D I'm sorry for the sadness! ToT Don't worry, happiness shall come sooner than you think! ;) Thanks again! AND, THAAAANKYOUUS for the review and the favourites. :'D  
**LILMISSS** – Ah, yes. But, let's just see what happens. :3 Aw, thaaanks. x3 Well, it can't be, every story is special in their own way. Plus, in real life, I'm probably insanely weird, who knows? o.o Haha. xD Really? WOW! Yay! Go 14-ness! :) THAAANKS so much for the review!!

And thanks to **BluechanXD **and **inu-shinai-kirara **for the favourite! :D Thaanks so much! :)

Okay, guys here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! :D

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! **

* * *

"Okay everyone! We are here!" Mr. Takahashi joyfully said while he opened the tour buses' door.

A couple of tired-looking body guards exited and circled around the tour bus. Mr. Takahashi, along with the band, exited as well. The tour bus was parked right in front of the amphitheatre, which was pretty huge.

"It's so… BIG!" Koizumi commented, his mouth wide open.

"Like it's a surprise, butthead. It's an _amphitheatre_." Taro said, looking at Koizumi with his eyebrows raised.

"At least I'm fun and enthusiastic, unlike _some_ people!"

"What does that have to do about this? And you better not be talking about me…"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm NOT!"

"Now, now, guys… Let's not argue…" Mr. Takahashi interrupted, trying to break up the argument.

Jun smiled as he watched the three create their everyday scene. Sapphire had been really close; as a band, and most importantly, as friends. But of course little arguments can't be avoided…

Especially when Koizumi and Taro are around.

But, no worries. The super manager, Mr. Takahashi will save the day. Though, he's not really _super_, he tries his best and that's what makes him an awesome manager.

"I'm exploring. This is going to take a long time…" Kouki stated, walking away from the group.

"Hey, can I come?" Jun eagerly asked, while he followed Kouki.

"Don't follow me…"

"Why not?"

"See girls! I told you they were here!" a green-haired girl pointed at the two walking boys.

"JUUUUN!" a dozen more girls called out while they ran towards Jun.

"That." Kouki answered, as he sped walked away, leaving his helpless friend.

"D-Don't leave me…" he mumbled as the girls went near him carrying their cell phones and cameras.

"Jun, can I get huuug?"

"Jun, lets take a PICTURE!"

"JUUUUNN! WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

"U-Um… One at a time please…" Jun half smiled, while even more girls surrounded him.

"Hey! Where did Kouki go?"

"Yeah! And where are Koizumi and Taro..?"

"_I wish I knew…"_ he helplessly thought, trying his best to deal with the current situation.

* * *

Hikari's POV

I am still in a state of shock right now. I can't believe Sapphire's drummer is standing right in front of me.

"_Ah! An autograph!_" I thought, quickly getting a notebook and a pen from my bag.

"Can I h-have your autograph?" I asked smiling my fullest, and closing my eyes.

No respond.

I opened my eyes and saw him busy with his cell phone, which by the way looked pretty expensive. Though, it was covering my face.

"Hey, excuse meee!" I said, looking at him sideways so he could see me.

"What?"

"_He talks!"_ I thought, while he finally put down his phone and put his attention on me.

"Can I have your autograph?" I asked once again.

He took my pen and notebook and started scribbling on it. He then closed the notebook, put the pen inside, and gave it back to me.

"Thank you."

I don't think he heard me say that. He just walked away like nothing happened.

"_I wonder if he's always like that…"_ I thought as I flipped through the pages of the notebook, searching for the spot that he signed.

"_Ah, there it is…" _

Let's see, his scribbled signature is here and he drew the logo of Sapphire. No writing or anything? Not even a 'Keep on Rockin' or a "Thanks for the Support' and those kind of stuff? Well, it _is _partly my fault for not telling him my name.

Why was Kouki here anyway? If he's here then…

Jun _must _be here_._

I quickly put back my notebook and pen and started to look for Kouki again. I mean, he is probably going where the band is right now.

"_There he is…" _I thought, while I slowly ran to catch up with Kouki's almost disappearing figure.

End of Hikari's POV

* * *

"We're so sorry!" Sapphire's five body guards, said in unison.

"Like I said it's okay." Jun smiled, trying to convince them that everything was fine.

"I'm sorry, too." Mr. Takahashi smiled, scratching his head.

"We're sorry too." Taro and Koizumi added, going closer to the group.

"I mean, if me and Koizumi weren't arguing then, Mr. Takahashi would've saw you earlier."

"And if we weren't half a sleep, we could've noticed too." one bodyguard added, while the other bowed for forgiveness.

"You guys, its okay. I mean, everything went fine. Our fans are great." Jun replied, showing all the stuff toys, flowers and the chocolates that were given to him.

"Some even went to the nearby gift shop and gave me these."

"CHOCOLATES!" Koizumi happily said, going near the presents.

"Hey! I want some too!" Taro added, following Koizumi as he happily dug at the mountain of presents.

Jun smiled at them and looked at the body guards whose faces still showed guilt. He then smiled at them and waved his two hands, implying that everything's alright and that they didn't need to be so sorry about it.

"Where's, Kouki?" he asked turning his attention towards the amphitheatre's door.

All of them were already inside the amphitheatre. It had thousands of seats and it was huge. They haven't been on the stage yet though, they were still resting, because of the 'thing' that happened moments ago.

"Wasn't he with you? I mean, we can't start the sound check if he's not here." Mr. Takahashi answered, looking at his watch.

"He was, but he left me…" Jun answered, smiling.

"Well, I'll go look fo-"

"Hey, I think that's him." Mr. Takahashi said, as he heard faint knocking sound coming from the door.

"Hi, Kouki! Where've you been?" Mr. Takahashi greeted, at the cross-armed Kouki in front of him.

"Nowhere…" he answered, looking straight at Jun, smirking.

Jun quickly looked back at Kouki the moment he saw him turn his head towards him. He wasn't sure what Kouki was up to, but he had this weird feeling that he couldn't ignore. He didn't feel it when Kouki wasn't around, but why was he feeling it now?

"Anyway guys! Ready for your sound check?" Mr. Takahashi enthusiastically said, pointing his finger up the air.

"YREAHHHR!" Koizumi and Taro mumbled, chocolates still in their mouth.

Kouki looked away from Jun and started walking towards the stage while Jun shook his head and followed him.

"W-What was that a-about, Kouki?" he asked his weirdly mysterious friend, who just answered it with a shrug.

"Okay, you guys, don't let anyone in, okay?" Mr. Takahashi said, directing the body guards towards the door who saluted him with determined look on their faces.

Mr. Takahashi closed the door and looked at Koizumi and Taro who were still drowning themselves with chocolates.

"You guys do know that you have to come, right?" he reassured them, smiling.

* * *

Back to Hikari's POV

"Pleaaase?" I pleaded, trying to fake tears to come out of my eyes.

"No."

It's probably been half an hour since I started begging this big dude. I was in front of the Masago Amphitheatre and I was trying to get in, but he won't let me.

I'm pretty sure Jun's inside there. And so are the other people, I mean, why would Kouki enter that place alone?

I searched my bag for possible bribing items. It's _might_ just work.

"_Let's see, my map, my notebook, my pen, gum, some random cookies- WAIT! Random cookies!" _

I took it out quickly hiding it behind my back. I mean, it was perfect, nobody can ever say no to cookies. Ah! I think it's working, I see the dude's expression quickly change from a there's-no-way to a it-depends-if-it's-good face. Like I said, perfect.

"Well, whatever will I do with these cookies?" I said, slowly showing him the bag full of yummy assorted cookies.

I may have sounded like a scripted trying-hard to be a cute little girl, but hey, it's better than not being able to go inside.

"U-Um…" he mumbled, trying not to look at the cookies. Piece of cake, all I have to do is open the bag for the smell to come out. Who knew he had a weak spot for these.

I opened the bag and put it more close to his face. He looked like he _really_ couldn't resist it anymore. He faced me and looked at me with a straight face. Just wait…

"No."

"What?" I said in awe. I was so sure he was going to give up.

Though, at that very moment I admired him. He was really strong; I mean if I was in his spot, I'd be all over the cookies by now.

"Fine, here you go…" I said, giving him my cookies with a half smile.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm going to see Sapphire tomorrow anyway."

"Thanks, miss!" he happily said, taking the bag from me.

"_He's one weird body guard…"_ I thought, as I walked away.

I guess it's fine that I didn't go in. Though, following Kouki was very tiring, he just went around the town, after that, he was back from where he started. Well, sort of. At least I'm done my mission for today, seeing the amphitheatre- well the outside of it. Plus, I got an autograph from Kouki, and I actually talked to him for a little bit.

"_Plus, there's still tomorrow…"_ I thought, smiling.

End of Hikari's POV

* * *

"Aaaaahhhh! I am TIRED!" Taro said, collapsing on his bunk bed.

"What the-?" he added, as he heard an awfully familiar sound causing him to stand up again.

Taro look looked under his bed sheet and saw a large whoopee cushion that was now flat. He then turned his head to his currently out of breath band mates who were laughing their butts off. Except for Kouki though, he was just smiling bigger than usual.

"Who's the butthead now?" Koizumi laughed, wiping a tear from his eyes because of his non-stop laughing.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS KOIZUMI!"

"Oh nooo!"

They were all back at their hotel room. The sound check was done and they were all ready for tomorrow. It was going to be their first concert at Shinou, so everything had to be prepared. It's a good thing all went great.

"Don't disturb _too_ much people!" Jun called out, laughing a bit to both of the running guys who were already half-way down the lobby. He then closed the door and entered the room again seeing Kouki settled at his bunk with his laptop.

"What are you doing, Kouki?" he asked, going to the little fridge and getting a water bottle.

"…"

"C'mon… At least talk to me, you already left me earlier." he frowned, putting the water bottle down.

"Kooouukkkiii!"

"Come here." Kouki said, still paying attention to his laptop.

"Finally, you talk." Jun walked over to him, and sat beside him seeing his blank blue wallpaper on his laptop.

"You were just staring at your wallpaper? And I already saw that a million times."

"Just shut up and wait."

Jun kept quiet while Kouki pressed random buttons. Finally, Kouki looked at Jun and pressed the button that quickly changed Jun's expression.

"H-Hikari?" he mumbled, still staring at the picture of a smiling girl holding out a notebook and pen. He then looked down and saw a familiar green scarf that she was wearing.

"H-How did you?" Jun finally spoke in a surprised tone.

"I met her while I was exploring. I would've called you but you were getting mobbed so I couldn't really see you. So I secretly took a picture without her knowing."

Jun looked at the picture again. He can't believe he was seeing her right now, he missed her smile so much.

"_She's still wearing my scarf…"_ he thought, smiling.

"Thanks." Jun said, while he smiled at Kouki. He was extrememly happy right now. Thanking Kouki, was a must.

Kouki shrugged giving his laptop to Jun, who was still staring at it intently, and stood up.

"You know, a good idea is to print it too if you want to stare at her all day."

Jun blushed hearing Kouki's sentence and looked away at the picture.

"I-It's not that I'm in l-love with her or a-anything…" he said, loud enough for Kouki to hear.

"I wasn't _implying_ it was I?"

Jun blushed even more as Kouki walked away entering the kitchen area. He then looked back again at Hikari's picture and smiled.

"_We're bestfriends…"_ he thought, about to touch the screen of the laptop but stopped halfway.

"_We're probably going to stay like that, right?"_

* * *

End of chaaapter! :D YAAAAY! Again I'm sorry for the lateness! ToT I hope this chapter isn't too complicated and I hope there aren't may mistakes. Don't worry, again, stuff will be answered! :) AND! Since this was awfully late, here's the hint of the next chapter: **It's probably the most awaited chapter ever. Or it's the most awaited **_**moment**_**, perhaps? ;D It also involves the word 'Meet' in it. x3** Well, let's seeee! I hope you guys liked this chapter and please review if you want! Thhhaaaannkkksss for reading and take care everybody! :)


	8. We Finally Meet

HI EVERYONE! I'm here with the most golden moment ever! :) Well, I think it's gold. xD I really tried my best making this chapter extra special so you guys would enjoy it, since you guys have been really great! Giving me reviews and adding this story to favourites and alerts! :D GUESS WHAT? I've reached 26 reviews! That's like… 4 reviews until 30! o.o And well, I'm extremely happy. :') Thank you everyone for making that possible. :) YOU ALL ARE THE BEEESSST! :D Here are my review replies:

**Cheetah Goddess **– Aaaaww, really? :D I'm happy to hear that it made you smile! :3 Yeah, he's kind of clumsy, I guess. xD Oh, Jun. Here's the next chapter and THAAAANK YOU SO MUCH for the review! :)  
**TrixiePixie – **Hahaha! I'm glad you liked that part. x3 And well, about the brand, uuhhh… it's home made and it remains a mystery who baked it. xD Hehehe. I'm kidding, it's probably Hikari's mom. ;D AND HAHA! I get your point! x3 By the way this chapter has 2 Jonas songs in it! ;D THAAAANK YOU SO MUCH for the review! :)**Waterfall42** – Aaaww, thanks! :D I'm glaad you liked the cookie part! Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! :D THAAAAANK YOU SO MUCH for the review! :3  
**LILMISSS** – YEAH! He stared at her! I shall KYAAAA! With you! KYAAAA! Haha. xD THAAAANK YOU SO MUCH for the review and for the favourite! x3  
**xoxbeachbabii **– Aaaaaw I'm happy to hear that! :3 I love it when I make people smile! :D haha, yeaaaah! It's in this chapter and I really hope you enjoy it! :D THAAAAANKYOUUU SO MUCh for the review! :D  
**ShadowlovesRouge** – Hehe, cuteness between them is just more cuteness! :D Haha, he is… maybe… :3 I wonder… xD Anyway, THAAAANK YOU SO MUCH for the review!! :)  
**CakeStealer** – Haha, thanks. :3 Adorablenesss is really awesome! xD THAAANNKK YOUUU SO MUCH for the review! :D  
**Bubblebeam** – Yeaaah, I just love Futubashipping! They're just so cuuute! :D Glad you love it so far and I hope you like the rest of the chapters! :) THAAANKK YOU SO MUCH for the review! :D

There ya guys go! Thanks so much again for your awesome reviews! Again, I hope you like this chapter! HERE IT ISSSSS! :D WOOOOO!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ****OR**** THE SONGSSS! **

* * *

"Oi."

Jun's eyes slowly opened and saw a blurry image of Hikari smiling at him.

"Am… I dreaming?" he softly mumbled, still as sleepy as ever.

"No. It's just a printed picture. You finished my laptop's battery last night, geez."

Jun slowly got up and took the picture that was on Kouki's hand. It was the picture that he couldn't stop looking at last night. He smiled, he really did thought it was Hikari, since Kouki put it really close to his face.

"Oh, sorry about that." he said, smiling at the picture that he has just received.

"Thanks!" Jun quickly added, before Kouki could disappear since he was now walking away from him. He then put the picture under his bed and lied down again.

"_It's the concert today… _he thought, looking up the ceiling.

Jun yawned, while he took the picture under his pillow and looked at it again.

"I wonder if you're going, Kari-Kari…" he quietly said, smiling as usual. He can't help but smile when he looks at her.

* * *

"Okay guys! Thirty minutes and we're up!" a lady, around her thirties stated, fixing her headphones with a microphone attached to it.

It was a very busy, backstage at the Masago Amphitheatre. There were people running around with clipboards, microphone chords and water bottles. Screaming fans were heard outside the big black wall that was covering them. The whole stage was still covered by a big navy blue cloth.

"Okay so it goes chord D to A, right?" Taro said fingering the chords on his guitar.

"And then E…" Jun added nodding his head.

"I think we should let Jun play the lead on this one." Mr. Takahashi suggested, making his way to both of the guys.

They were all in one big room warming up. Taro and Jun were reviewing the chords of the new song cover, while Kouki and Koizumi played their instruments together.

"Fine…" Taro said, letting his finger tips loose from the chord positions.

"Jun feels the song more anyway…" he added, placing his hand on Jun's shoulder.

"Can you do it?" Mr. Takahashi reassured Jun.

"Of course." he replied with a half smile.

"Great then! Well, you guys have twenty minutes left so I guess you still have fifteen minutes here then we have to go backstage now."

"Alright." Jun and Taro both said in unison, while Mr. Takahashi made his way to the other two.

* * *

Hikari's POV

I can't really describe what I'm feeling right now. Here I am standing way at the front on a Sapphire concert. Though it's not really middle front, I'm actually in Koizumi's side. Though I'm pretty sure Jun will see me. I hope…

"Do you think Jun will look at me? How do I look?" a girl, just a few seats away from me said. I guess she was sort of in the middle. She was currently fixing her long brown hair and was smoothing out her 'wrinkled' clothes. Maybe it's invisible wrinkles?

I looked at my watch. Only six more minutes and I'll see them.

"_I can't wait!"_ I happily said, holding the glow stick that the bodyguard gave me.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Hikari sighed as she tiptoed over a bunch of girls in 'line' with her. She lost her old glow stick at home, so she wanted to buy one. But the line was just too big._

"_I… give… UP!" she said, as she struggled her way out of the crowd, breathing fresh air again._

"_That's more like it."_

_She was contented with the atmosphere again, but she wasn't with her 'concert accessories'. She wanted everything to be complete and she wanted something to wave with, during the time when they play something acoustic or a ballad._

"_Oh well, I guess my hands will work." she thought to herself, making her way towards the line to go in. It was much more peaceful than the souvenir line._

"_Heeey! Cookie lady!" a familiar voice, called out to Hikari._

_Hikari turned around and saw the body guard she gave her cookies too. She then went closer to him and smiled._

"_You called my… name?" she said, smirking at her 'earned' nick name. Though, being called 'Cookie Lady', it made her feel like an old woman._

_The body guard smiled back and started digging through his puffy and big jacket which made Hikari very curious. "Here." he said, giving her a glowstick that lit up in different colors. "It's a present. Since you were really nice by giving me those cookies, that were extremely good." he added._

"_Wow, thanks!" Hikari happily said, admiring the new and shiny glow stick. How accurate, she thought, it was what she really needed._

"_Well, gotta go! Enjoy the concert!"_

"_I will!" she called out, skipping happily towards the line that she was going to before._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"I really owe him a million thanks." I said, admiring the glow stick again.

"It's starting!" a girl right behind me shouted, which startled me a little.

The navy blue curtain fell down and I can already see the whole stage. I was amazed. The stage was really… well… awesome!

The girls in my section started screaming even more. They were making me deaf. But hey, it is a concert after all.

Just as I glanced over my watch, guitar sounds started to slowly be heard. The audience became even more noisy while I just stood there, wondering what's going to happen next. I have _got_ to get in to the mood.

"Juuuun!" I said out loud, causing some girls to glance my way. It was damn funny.

"Wooooo!" I shouted more, I was finally getting into the mood.

The guitar sounds became louder and louder, there were multi-coloured lights going around.

"_Everything was like a dream…"_

"KOUUUUUKI!!" some girls started shouting as Kouki went to his drum set. He started drumming a familiar beat that kept the crowd jumping and clapping.

"OH MY GOSH JUN!"

I turned my head towards the middle. I see Jun, walking towards his microphone, smiling while he kept playing his guitar. Koizumi and Taro went out as well, but girls seemed to pay more attention to Jun. He then nodded his head to Taro, closed his eyes, and started to singing to the melody that went on and on.

"**There she goes again  
****The girl I'm in love with  
****It's cool we're just friends…"**

I smiled, hearing his voice again. It grew, from a cute small voice to a voice that can make girls swoon like crazy…

"**We walk the halls at school  
****We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just…"**

…And a voice that…

"**I don't want to lead you on  
****No…  
****But the truth is I've grown fond  
****Yeah…"**

…Can make you… _fall in love._

End of Hikari's POV

* * *

"**Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
Til the end of time**  
**Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen…"**

Jun opened his eyes and looked around the audience. It was pretty dark so he couldn't see their face clearly.

"**I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool, cause we're just friends…"**

He smiled down the crowd, their faces gleaming with joy and happiness as they sang along with the song. He couldn't find Hikari though, there were a lot of people to look at.

"**Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
If I had my way  
We'd talk and talk all day  
Yeah…"**

Jun then closed his eyes, and pictured her in his head, listening to him attentively as he sang his heart out.

"**Everyone knows it's meant to be  
****Falling in love, just you and me  
****Til the end of time  
****Til I'm on her mind  
****It'll happen…"**

Even though he doesn't know whether she was here or not she was _always_ in Jun's heart.

"**We've been making lots of plans  
****Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
****I just keep on dreaming  
****Just keep on thinking of when we used to be just friends…"**

There was never a time that he would stop thinking about her. And there were a lot of times that he really missed her.

"_**La la la la  
**_**Oh yeah…  
**_**La la la la  
**__**La la la la  
**_**Oh…  
****When we used to be…  
**_**La la la la  
**_**Just friends…"**

Jun opened his eyes again, about to sing the last verse of the song. He sighed looking around, again. He was in awe, the view from the stage can really overwhelm.

"**When we used to be…  
**…**Just friends…."**

As the song finally ended, everyone cheered and clapped. Jun took of his electric guitar and let it hang loose on his back.

"Hello everybody and we are Sapphire." he said, holding the microphone that was in the stand. After a few seconds, Kouki started to drum a certain beat, while Taro created a new melody. Jun tapped his foot while he took his guitar, placed it back on his hands and started playing with the new melody.

* * *

"I hope you guys enjoyed that one…" Jun happily said, while he gave his electric guitar to the dude who just walked in and replaced it with an acoustic. It was already the middle of the concert and it's time for them to do Mr. Takahashi's _idea_.

"This next song is a again, a cover just like the first song we sang… And we have a little surprise…" he added, while two other dudes place two round chairs at the center of the stage.

The crowd was quietly talking amongst themselves; they were waiting for the continuation of Jun's sentence, including Hikari.

"We will pick a girl to go up here and sit on this chair…" Jun smiled tapping the chair's top.

"And we'll play her a song…"

Everybody in the audience went back to cheering, of course _they _wanted to be that girl. Whoever it is will be darn lucky.

Jun scanned through the audience, not knowing who to pick. He then saw a very enthusiastic brunette and nodded. He's just going have to pick her.

"Okay, yo-"

"I pick… YOU!"

Jun got interrupted, by none other than Koizumi who seriously didn't know that he was supposed to pick. Koizumi just randomly pointed at a certain black-ish blue haired girl.

"Me?" Hikari said in shock, girls beside her eyeing her enviously.

"Yes, you." He replied reaching out his hand to help her up the stage.

Hikari accepted Koizumi's hand and whispered 'thank you' as she went up the stage. Koizumi then motioned his hand towards Jun, who was now standing as still as a statue.

Hikari walked towards him and couldn't help but blush. He was making eye contact with her. It felt like they were lost in a world where only the two of them existed.

"_Hikari…"_ Jun thought, smiling inside. He wanted to hug Koizumi and tell him thank you multiple times. He had spotted the girl he loved the most and brought her up to him.

Jun snapped back to reality and went closer to Hikari acting as calm as possible but actually really fidgety and nervous inside. He then held out his hand to her, and started to turn a deep shade of red.

Hikari was speechless. She was now right in front of her best friend that she wanted to see so much. She then took his hand shyly and turned into a deep shade of red as well as he led her to the circular seat.

After Hikari sat down, Jun got his hand back and sat on the seat right beside her. He adjusted the microphone with his shaking hands and rested his guitar on his lap.

He then placed his hand on the right place for the first chord and strummed pretty hard causing one of the guitar strings to break.

"_Crap… I'm so nervous…"_ Jun thought, looking at his now, five stringed guitar. Taro went up to him and replaced his guitar with another one. "Calm, down…" he whispered to Jun with a smirk. Jun bowed his head to Taro and looked back at Hikari who was now softly giggling.

Hikari then stopped and smiled at Jun.

"We finally meet…" she said, in a voice that Jun could only hear.

Jun then smiled at her and became much less nervous than before. He covered the microphone using his free hand and smiled even bigger.

"I know…"

* * *

End of chapter! :D Ah, I hope this makes up for this late chapter. xD WOOO! They FINALLY meet! Tune in to the next chapter to see what happens next. Heehe.. x3 I have to sleep now though, I'm going to get in trouble. o.o Hehe. Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope there aren't that much mistakes. xD The first song they sang was called Just Friends by the Jonas Brothers. :D I had to cut it since it'll be too long, but the song is really awesome! :3 I will, by the way, reply to you guys using the reply button on the review page (which I just discovered xP) so that my replies could be longer! :D Thanks for reading this and I hope you guys tell me what you think about it! TAKE CAREEEEEE EVERYONE AND THAAANNNKK YOOUUU! :3


	9. A Day Full Of Smiles

Hey everyone! :) I hope you guys got the review replies! :D If you didn't tell me and I'll reply to you as quickly as possible! :D Anyway, THANKYOUUUU very much for all the reviews again. x3 I'm very happy that I'm already past 30! :'D All of you are very kind! And I'm glad you guys liked that chapter! :) Well, here's the next one! (Oh, and thanks to **toki-fairy **and **DarkXSpades **for the favourite!)

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE SONG! **

* * *

Hikari's POV

Who knew.

Who knew this is how me and Jun would meet again. I didn't really expect this at all. Sitting right in front of me is my prince charm- I mean, my best friend, who I really missed. After all the things I did to see him, it finally paid off. We're both smiling at each other, having our little moment while the spotlight focused on us.

"You know, your fans are waiting." I forced myself to say, even thought deep down, I just wanted to stay like this. Jun's expression quickly changed and started strumming his guitar while the others followed the melody. I laughed a little; he still hasn't changed at all. I'm glad.

"**Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart…  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far"**

As soon as Jun started singing, my heart skipped a beat. What is this feeling?

"**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah…  
Yeah, yeah"**

And this song…

"**You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the colour of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far"**

I don't want this to end… I want to stay right here…

"**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you…"**

…Jun…

"**Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time, stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you… and you next to me  
Oh, I need to find you… yeah"**

I'm not dreaming, right? You're really right in front of me… Right?

"**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you…  
I gotta find you"**

I closed my eyes for a little bit and opened them again. I'm still here.

"**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you…**

**Yeah, yeah…**

**I gotta find you…"**

This has got to be the best moment in my entire life…

End of Hikari's POV

As the song finished, Jun stood up and gave his guitar to the same guy who set up the chairs before. He then offered his hand to Hikari and smiled.

"I hope all of you liked that new song cover." Jun said to the microphone while he still held Hikari's hand, who was now as red as a tomato. He forgot to let it go after Hikari stood up from her chair.

The crowd cheered while the others were still extremely jealous of Hikari. Koizumi, Taro and Kouki left their positions and made their way to middle.

"_I wonder why they're going up here…" _Hikari thought, looking at them. Jun smiled at her, and looked at his band mates who were going near him.

"Hello nice to meet you… Um…" Taro said, remembering that Jun _forgot_ to ask her name.

"H-Hikari…" she answered timidly.

When Taro was about to hug her, he noticed Jun was still holding her hand. "Um, Jun, I think you have to let that go…" he chuckled.

"A-Ah, s-s-sorry…" Jun quickly let go of Hikari's hand and blushed. "I-It's fine…" she answered, blushing as well.

Taro smiled at Hikari and hugged her. After a little bit, he let go and went over to the side giving Koizumi and Kouki some space.

"Hello there!" Koizumi happily said, hugging Hikari tightly while shaking her. Hikari just laughed, while Koizumi let her go. He then smiled at her and went of to the side where Taro was.

Kouki just looked at her and gave her a simple hug. He then turned her around so that she was facing Jun who was still blushing because of the little 'hand thing'. Kouki lightly pushed Hikari towards Jun which caused her to fall right into his arms.

"That was… um… unexpected…" Koizumi said, finding Kouki's action a bit weird.

Jun, still as red as ever, softly smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist for a simple, yet sweet hug. Hikari then smiled and did the same above Jun's shoulders.

Tears fell down on Hikari's cheeks while Jun smiled. Everything was silent, as they hugged each other; something that they've wanted to do for so long…

"Can you meet me by the beach after the concert?" Jun softly whispered in Hikari's ear.

"Sure." Hikari answered, tears still flowing continuously down her cheeks.

* * *

"I'm leaving now."

"Yes, ma'am. Take care."

A lady with long dark violet hair exited the huge mansion while several maids surrounded her.

"Greetings, Miss Kerii." a uniformed man said, opening the door of the car. After a while, the car drove off, and the maids went back inside the mansion.

"Where's your husband? Is he not coming with you?" the driver asked.

"No, I'm going to Shinou alone."

"I see."

"Do you know where Jun is right now?" Kerii asked, digging her bag for her cell phone.

"I believe he's having a concert right now in Masago Town."

"_He better not be having contact with that girl again…" _she thought, gripping her cell phone tightly while she dialed a number.

"Hello?" Kerii said, while another female voice answered her back.

"Yes, I'm on my way. I'll meet you in Shinou."

* * *

Hikari sat at one of the big rocks that were empty. She was now at Masago beach waiting for Jun. Though, she felt kind of odd, since there were only couples left.

"_I haven't seen so much death glares in my life…" _Hikari thought, remembering the faces of the girls that looked at her when she went back to her seat. Jun and her hugged pretty long compared to the other three, so of course, she can't avoid that. She then held her glow stick tightly, thinking of what happened after the hug.

* * *

_Flashback_

_After long minutes of hugging, Jun finally let go of Hikari, even though he still didn't want to. When they finally parted form the hug, Hikari's glow stick got tangled with Jun's necklace, which had Sapphire's logo on it._

"_It seems were not meant to let go." Jun smiled, untangling both of them._

"_Yeah…"_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Hikari smiled, as she looked up at the stars. She just had the best night of her life, and now, she was going to meet Jun again. Nothing can go wrong. She looked both ways checking if Jun was coming or not.

She then put her arms around her. It was sort of getting cold, since she was only wearing a Sapphire shirt over thin long sleeves as her top. She wished she had brought a jacket.

"Hi-ka-ri!!"

Hikari looked at her right and saw a running figure who was waving its hands. As it went closer, she recognized _him_ right away.

"_Jun…" _she thought, as she quickly stood up.

I'I-m sorry I'm l-late. I forgot we still had meet and greets." Jun said, scratching his hat.

Hikari laughed at what Jun was wearing. He was wearing a big fluffy hat, white framed shades, a mustache, baggy pants and a jacket. It was his disguise, so that he won't get mobbed again.

"What's up with the mustache?" Hikari giggled, sitting down the same rock she had sat down before.

"I borrowed it from Koizumi…" Jun laughed, taking it off and putting it inside his pocket. He saw what Hikari was wearing and took off his jacket and put it around her. "T-Thanks." Hikari said, smiling. Jun just smiled back, and sat next to her.

They were both silent for a while, but they were enjoying being beside each other looking at the stars. They were together again, though this time, it's just the two of them. No interruptions.

"So, how are you?" Jun asked, breaking the silence.

"I've been doing fine… And you?" Hikari answered, still looking at the stars.

"I've been fine too…" Jun said, while he looked at Hikari. "And, um, I'm sorry. You're not mad at me, right?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" Hikari asked, a little surprised at Jun's question.

"It's because I never sent you a letter, or-"Before Jun could continue his reasoning, Hikari laughed and smiled at him. "Jun, if I was mad at you why'd you think I'm talking to you right now?"

"I don't know…" Jun answered, feeling embarrassed. Why did he ask that anyway?

"Plus you wore a mustache and it's pretty funny." she added, laughing again.

"I told you, it was Koizumi's." Jun said, while he laughed with her.

Hikari sighed, looking down at the sand. She still couldn't believe this day was actually happening. Jun realized that she was having one of her quiet moments and caught her off guard by sitting as close as possible to her and wrapped his right arm around her. Hikari was obviously surprised, but she just simply rested her head on his shoulder.

"I really missed you, Kari-Kari." Jun quietly said, holding her even closer to him. Hikari smiled again. "I really missed you too, Jun." she replied, while a single tear trickled down the side of her eyes. Both of them just stayed like that for a while.

Hikari suddenly put her head up and looked at her watch, which caused Jun to pout. "Oh, Jun, I gotta go now. My mom's probably worried." She said, feeling sad since she had to leave him already.

"I'll take you home." Jun stated, standing up.

"No, it's okay, you're probably dead tired." Hikari answered, smiling at him.

"No, I'm not." he forced, taking Hikari's hand. "Let's go! I'll call the car." he said, looking for his cell phone with his free hand inside his pocket and dialed certain numbers.

"I told you it's fine! Just go back to your tour bus."

"But-"

"Jun."

"Fine. Well at least let the car drive you home." he said, not taking a no for an answer.

"Alright. But you have to rest okay?" she answered, retrieving her hand and patting him in the head. "Yeah, yeah…" Jun smirked, putting his cell phone back in his pocket.

After a few minutes, the car arrived and the driver went outside and opened the backseat door. "Take her to Futuba Town, okay?" Jun said, while the driver just nodded. "Bye, Jun." Hikari said, going inside the car.

"Oh, wait!" Jun quickly said, before Hikari could fully enter the car.

"What is it?"

"We don't have a concert tomorrow so I was wondering if… We can go _there_ again?" he asked, hoping Hikari will still remember.

"I'd love too." she answered, smiling at the fact that he still remembered the place.

Jun smiled at Hikari and nodded. "See you at the same time." he said, taking a step backward so she can close the car's door. Hikari nodded as well and waved while Jun waved back at her. He watched as the car drove off and made his way to the tour bus while he put on the mustache again.

* * *

Hikari's POV

"Thankyou very much!" I happily said, while the driver smiled and waved at me. I was back home, walking to my front door. At the car ride, I noticed that Jun had left his jacket with me.

"Hikari! You're home! It's so late now!" my mom said, quickly rushing up to me while I entered the house. Normally I'd get a lecture about why going home late is dangerous and all but I guess my mom saw a somehow different smile in my face.

"We'll talk tomorrow." she said, letting me go and smiling.

"Alright, mom!" I answered, quickly going up to my room. The moment I saw the bed, I just collapsed and stared at the ceiling.

"What a day."

* * *

End of chaaapter! :D Finally I update. xD Sorry for the lateness, I got a little fuzzy and sick for a few days so I couldn't write properly. ToT Again, I'm really thankful for all the reviews you've given me! :'D And sorry the Aunt Kerii part was pretty messed up. :P But, who is that mysterious girl she was talking too? x3 Hmmm… And Jun hugged Hikari pretty long so... ;D Well, THAAAAANKYOU very much for reading and please leave a review! :D If you want to, that is. I hope there aren't much mistakes too. xP AGAIN, THAAANKYOU and take care everyone! :D And sorry for the late chapter again! T.T


	10. Our Special Place

Hey everyone! :) I am terribly sorry for the late update! :P Gah… I really am! x.x And thanks to everyone who reviewed by the way. :D I'm back to normal and I'm really well thanks to all of you! :'D You guys rock! :) I hope everyone got their review reply, because if you didn't make sure to tell me! :3 THAANKYOU very much again for all your review for the reviews chapter! :D OMG! 44 reviews! :'D I feel like celebrating! (Thanks to **PrimaJ887**, **sorrowful tainted ayamari**, and **x Crushh** for the favourite! :3) And here's a review reply since I can't reply to the person by the reply button xD:

**Fuzzy Panda – **Aaaaw, really? :D I'm glad! x3 Well, let's just see if that happens. :) Hehe, anything can happen! :D AH! Thaaaanks! :3 AND THAAAANKYOU VERRY MUCH for reviewing! :D

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! **

* * *

"Mmm…"

_Tap tap tap…_

Jun forcefully opened his eyes and saw a blur of a person sitting on his bed. He then looked to his side and saw a pair of drumsticks tapping his sides. "Kouki, I'm not your drum set…" he mumbled, closing his eyes again.

"I know… So, how was your date?" Kouki asked, still tapping Jun's side with drumsticks. Jun quickly opened his eyes again and sat up. "W-What date? I d-didn't have o-one…" he said, trying not to blush.

"Sure, you didn't…" Kouki sarcastically remarked, tapping Jun in the head this time.

Jun looked at Kouki straight in the eyes and imitated a blowfish. But after a few seconds, he sighed and stopped the drumstick with his hand. "Well, I won't call it a date…"

Kouki smirked, retrieving his drumstick and putting in down on the bed. He knew Jun would tell him…

"All went fine I guess… Though, that was one of the happiest moments ever…" Jun continued, smiling to himself. "And the concert… I haven't thanked Koizumi for that— what the?" as soon as he turned too look at his sleeping friend, he started to chuckle.

Kouki noticed this and turned to Koizumi as well. He smiled and shook his head. Taro was sleeping with him, except he was facing Koizumi's feet and Koizumi was facing Taro's. But what made it funny was that Koizumi was using Taro's feet like a phone. He was probably dreaming again.

"Those two… They never fail to make me laugh." Jun said, smiling at both of them. "Speaking of laughing… A certain somebody pushed me to Hikari the other day…" he added, crossing his arms while eyeing Kouki.

Kouki shrugged and looked at Jun. "Hm… I know you liked it." he said, waiting for Jun's famous stuttering.

"W-Well… Why d-do you a-always go up-p h-here and w-wake me u-up early i-in the m-m-morning a-a-anyway? Is this y-your new h-hobby o-or w-what?" he stuttered, just like what Kouki predicted, turning redder than a tomato.

"So… You're meeting her again later?" he asked, ignoring Jun's question again.

"W-Well…" Jun said, averting his gaze from Kouki.

Kouki sighed while he took his drumsticks and started to tap Jun in the shoulder with it. "By the way, her eyes… Is that why you—"

"Y-Yes…" Jun quickly answered, too embarrassed to hear Kouki's question fully.

"I knew it."

Kouki jumped down from the bed and looked at Jun. "Look, Tomato Face, ask her out or you might lose her." he chuckled walking away from him.

"Kouki!! I told you! I'm not in love with her!" Jun called out, scratching his head continuously. _"Am I? Nah… Or maybe…" _he thought, while he jumped down his bunk bed as well still in deep thought about his feelings.

Jun opened the fridge by the kitchen and took some milk. He poured it in his glass and made his way to the TV. _"Weird… I don't feel that sleepy anymore."_

He turned on the TV and it showed the news channel.

"It's is now 9:05 am and your watching Shinou Now."

Jun was surprised on how late it was which caused him to spit all the milk that was currently inside his mouth.

"9:05?!"

* * *

"_I hope Jun's okay…"_ Hikari thought, while she stood by the entrance of the place where both of them were supposed to meet. She was worried since it's been half an hour and he hasn't arrived.

"HIKARI!"

Hikari looked to her right and saw Jun, running again like last time. He was in another disguise, except the mustache wasn't there anymore. She smiled, since now she knows that he's safe.

"I'm sorry I'm late again…" he said with a half smile, scratching his head.

"It's alright…" Hikari smiled as well. "Where's the mustache?" she giggled.

"I secretly gave it back to Koizumi…" Jun answered, taking of his disguise off and squeezing it inside his brown shoulder bag. He won't need it since nobody knew about the place they were going too. "Ready to go?" he asked her, taking her hand while he blushed a little. _'Why am I blushing? Shouldn't I be used to this?" _he thought, trying to had the redness of his face.

"Yeah…" she replied, smiling at him.

Jun led her towards the entrance while he held her hand tightly. That place had lots of trees, just like a forest. It was pretty dark but it was morning it wasn't fully dark. There were a lot of large twigs and big rocks on the soil ground.

"It's been a while since we went to this place, huh?" Hikari said, carefully avoiding the pointy rocks that blocked her way.

"And this was the last place we saw each other…" Jun softly said, gripping Hikari's hand even more tight.

_Flashback_

"_Well, let's visit the creek tomorrow again, alright Kari-Kari?" a six-year old Jun said, playfully swinging the little girls hand._

"_Yeah!" Hikari happily said, smiling at Jun. "Wait, why do we call this the creek anyway?" she asked, putting her finger on her cheek as if she was thinking real hard._

"_Well… It looks like one! And plus, there's this secret passage through it so, yeah…" Jun said, feeling smart, since he had just explained something._

"_I see…" Hikari replied, nodding her head continuously. She then looked at Jun with a mischievous grin, retrieved her hand from him._

"_Hey!"_

"_Oi! Jun! Hurry up, will ya?" _

_-_

"_Don't worry, Hikari. I'll protect you!"_

_Jun started running away from the four guys while tears started falling from Hikari's cheeks._

_-_

"_JUN!" _

"_HIKARI!"_

_End_

Jun stopped, while he suddenly remembered the day when Hikari and him were separated. Hikari noticed the look on his face and tugged his hand a little. "At least were together again, right?" she smiled, making Jun smile again. She never fails to do that.

"Yeah…" he replied to her and started to walk again.

"Hey, we're here!" Hikari happily said, while she opened a bushy tree to see the entire place.

They both looked down and saw the place that brought back so many memories. There was a big creek in the middle and there was sand all over. There were a lot of rocks and there was a river at the side. They were pretty high, but it's a good thing they knew how to go down.

"Let's go!" Jun said, sliding down the narrow path going down using his feet. Hikari followed him and accidentally tripped on a rock. She closed her eyes and waited for her probably, painful fall but instead a pair of arms caught her just in time.

"Kari-Kari be careful, alright?" Jun chuckled while he carried her like haw a guy would carry a girl after they married. A little blush was spread across his face.

Hikari blushed as well, and smiled when Jun put her down. "Thanks…" she calmly said, even though deep inside she wanted to faint.

Jun smiled back and took her hand again. "Let's go to the waterfall area, alright?" he requested looking at Hikari who's face lit up.

"Sure!" she happily replied, while they walked together. She continued looking around while Jun did the same thing. "Nothing has changed… It's all still the same…" she added, sighing.

"Yeah, that's true... Even my love and amazement for this place hasn't decreased at all…" Jun said, as he picked up two twigs and gave one to Hikari. "Let's draw stuff first. We always did that remember?"

Hikari nodded and bent down, Jun was still holding her left hand, though she really didn't care. She wanted it to stay like that as long as it's possible. And plus, Jun didn't mind drawing with his left hand.

_Flashback_

"_What are you going to draw, Jun?" A five year-year old Hikari asked, softly poking the damp sand in front of her._

"_I'm drawing a birthday cake for you! Since it's going to be your birthday tomorrow!" the six-year old boy replied, happily drawing a simple cake with music notes. _

_Hikari carefully watched as he drew the birthday cake. She then turned her head and looked at the empty space that was in front of her. "I wonder what I'll draw…" she said, trying to think of something to draw._

"_Oh, I know!" she happily said while she started to draw a shape of a heart. Jun was curious of what she was drawing and stopped his. Hikari was drawing two people inside the heart._

"_Who are those?" he asked, trying to identify the two._

_Hikari finished one last line and proudly raised her twig up. "It' me and you inside a heart!" she said, grinning and pointing at her drawing. "It means we'll be together forever." _

_Jun looked at the drawing closer and he still didn't recognize himself. "You drew my hair wrong…" he commented pointing towards his blonde hair while laughing a little._

"_It doesn't matter. It's still you…" Hikari laughed; looking at the picture she just finished drawing._

"_Well, if you say so…" Jun grinned while he continued to draw his cake._

_End_

"There, I'm finish." Jun said, smiling down at his drawing. It was a simple happy face except it had Jun's hair.

Hikari looked at it and laughed. "Why did you draw a Jun smiley face?" she asked, still laughing.

"Because like him, I'm really happy…" he answered, smiling warmly at her.

Hikari smiled and looked at the hair, he actually drew it perfectly. "Well, look at mine…" she said, pointing her twig to her recently finished drawing. It was a drawing of guitar but, one string was broken.

Jun looked at it and raised an eyebrow. "What's that?" he asked, laughing a little.

"It's a five stringed guitar…" Hikari said, looking at Jun in a certain way. He remembered right away where she got that from and smirked. "Ah, I see what you're up too." he said.

"But it doesn't really look like a guitar, you know…" he chuckled, still looking at the drawing.

Hikari laughed as well and shrugged. "Hey, at least I'm not the one broke it." she said, placing her twig down, while Jun did the same.

"Well, let's get going!" he happily said, standing up.

They started to walk even further, passing different shaped rocks on the way. Finally they saw the big brick wall that lead through another place.

"C'mon!" Jun happily said, pulling her hand while they ran together. After passing the wall and reaching the white metal fence, they both stopped and looked at the sight before them with amazement.

There was a medium sized waterfall and just below it were big rocks. The water was very clear and you can see the little stones through it.

"Wow, I really did miss this place…" Hikari said in awe while she felt the wind that was coming from the waterfall.

"Well…" Jun smiled, finally releasing her hand and going over the fence. "What are we doing here? Let's go down!" he said, carefully going down using the rocks.

Hikari smiled and followed him there. They were finally going to see what was down there. They couldn't the last time since they were really young.

Jun jumped to the big rock and helped Hikari do the same thing. They both smiled at each other and looked around. It was really beautiful.

Jun bent down and scooped up a little water and splashed Hikari with it. "Got ya!" he laughed, jumping towards the other rocks.

"Hey! Come back here!" Hikari laughed as well, dipping her hands in water. "I'll get you!"

Jun laughed even more while he started to jump at other rocks. "That's what you think!" he teased.

* * *

"It's been a while since I had this much fun." Hikari said, rubbing her sweater using both of her hands. She was a little wet, after that splashing fight they just had a few hours ago. They were back staring at the waterfall with the white fence.

Jun noticed she was a little cold and took his disguise jacket from his bag and wrapped it around her. Hikari looked at him and smiled. "How many jackets do you have?" she said, since she still has his jacket from the other time.

"Enough to keep you warm." he laughed a little, ignoring the fact that his sweater was wet as well. "Aren't you cold?" Hikari asked, concerned that he might get sick.

"Nah, I'm used to it… I'll survive…" he answered her, grinning. "I take vitamins!" he added. But the truth is, he just wants to let Hikari stay warm.

"I don't believe that…" Hikari said, taking a side of Jun's jacket. "This jacket's big enough for us anyway…" she said, wrapping the other side of the jacket on Jun.

Jun smiled at her and put his arms around her like what he did in the beach. "We didn't get to continue this…" he said, looking at the waterfall.

Hikari giggled and continued to look at the waterfall again. _"I feel like we're a couple…" _she thought, smiling a little. _"But, I do know we're just best friends…" _

Jun looked at Hikari and saw that she was thinking of something. _"I wonder what she's thinking about…" _he thought, while he continued to look at her.

"_Look, Tomato Face, ask her out or you might lose her."_

Jun suddenly thought of Kouki's words and started to think as well. Should he maybe… Nah… He should just keep the way things are. Plus, his love for Hikari is just like a best friend…

…

…Right?

"_Kouki! It's not really the time for your voice to enter my head right now!" he thought, sighing._

"Anything wrong, Jun?" Hikari asked, looking at him curiously.

Jun was a little surprised and quickly forgot about the stuff that was on his mind earlier. "Huh, yeah, why do you ask?"

"Nothing, you were just making weird faces… That's all…" Hikari said, looking at him with a smile this time.

"Ah, sorry about that." he said, smiling back at her.

Jun noticed that the sun was about to go down and took a good look at the place before taking of his side of the jacket. He gave put it on Hikari and held her hand again. "Ready to go?" he asked her.

Hikari looked around for the last time and nodded. "Yeah, I guess." she replied, a bit sad.

Jun noticed it and smiled. "Don't worry, we'll comeback." he said while he started to walk. "I'm pretty sure this is going to stay here at Futuba Town and not move to another Town."

"Yeah, I agree." Hikari replied, feeling less sad while she continued to walk with Jun hand in hand.

* * *

"I'm back!" a slightly damp disguised Jun enthusiastically said, while he entered the hotel room.

"Hey, dude!" Koizumi said, while he concentrated on the game he was playing with Taro.

"Oh, yeah, there's an unread message on the voicemail. We were all lazy to pick it up a few minutes ago so check it out." Taro added, concentrating on the game as well.

"Alright." Jun laughed, going towards the phone. He pressed random buttons and held the phone to his ear.

"_Jun, it's your Aunt Kerii! How did the concert go? I'll be coming there but I'm not telling you when I'll arrive. It's going to be a surprise! Well, call me back when you have time alright?"_

Jun slowly put down the phone with a shocked expression. His Aunt was coming… The one who didn't want him to get near Hikari ever again, or else she'd probably do something bad…

Kouki noticed his expression and looked at him for a while and continued to read his book. Though, he was a bit curious what that message was about.

"_What am I going to do?" _Jun thought while he stood still, staring at the telephone.

* * *

**End of chapter!** :D Yay! Finally finished! Again, sorry for the late update! ToT And I hope this chapter doesn't have that much mistakes and I hope you guys review. :) Oh, and by the way, Hikari and Jun's place called 'The Creek' with that waterfall and stuff isn't made up. I've actually been to that place a few times but I don't get to go anymore since I moved houses. :P But it was really pretty. :D Oh, and what's up with Aunt Kerii's atitude change? x.x Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and all of you take care! :D


End file.
